


The Sulking Giant

by HiddenDreamer67



Series: G/t Prompts [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: G/T, Giants, Hurt/Comfort, giant!virgil, human!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Patton stumbles across a Giant Virgil one night alone in the woods, looking to all the world down in the dumps, and Patton makes it his mission to fix that.





	1. The Discovery

Patton always seemed to find himself in odd scenarios. His empathetic nature led him to quickly bond with strangers, stopping to hear their tale. So when Patton heard a soft sobbing in the woods, he knew he couldn’t just let it go. Instead, Patton began to follow the noise. The sobbing got louder. And louder. In fact, now it felt as though it was vibrating directly through Patton’s core. Peering through the brush, Patton suddenly realized why the sobs were so loud.

There, in the clearing, was a  _ Giant. _ He wore what looked to be an oversized black hoodie and jeans. If standing, he would likely tower as high as the evergreens all around; however, right now he sat with his knees tucked up and his head ducked as he let out those chest-rumbling sobs that Patton had been hearing.

Patton’s immediate instinct was to run far away, but his heart told him to stay. No matter the size, this guy clearly was having a rough time. He could likely use a friend, or just a stranger willing to listen. At least, Patton hoped he would; otherwise this might end very poorly.

“Um, h-hello?” Patton stepped out into the clearing, and immediately the sobbing stopped. The giant’s eyes locked on him, looking distrustful.

“What do you want?” The giant sniffled, quickly wiping his eyes.

“I want to help.” Patton said. “What’s got you upset?”

“As if you care.” There was a large amount of rumbling in the ground as the giant shifted.

“Well sure I do, kiddo!” Patton insisted, coming closer. “I just want you to be happy!”

“Why?” The giant turned to Patton almost angrily, causing Patton to flinch back. “You don’t even  _ know  _ me!”

“...well, I’d like to. Get to know ya, I mean.” Patton paused, then slowly stuck his hand up towards the giant who looked confused.

“My name’s Patton.” Patton introduced himself. The giant just stared at him. 

“What are you doing?” The Giant frowned slightly at Patton’s hand. “Is- is that like a human thing?”

“Oh, well yeah I guess it is more of a human thing.” Patton glanced at his own hand now, realizing how strange he must look. “It’s, well, you shake it. We shake hands and we say our names.”

“...why?”

“Y’know, I’m not quite sure kiddo.” Patton admitted. He was just about to take his hand back when the giant began to shift again. Patton froze, watching one of those humongous hands come closer, closer…. Patton gulped slightly, watching a large portion of his arm disappear behind those large digits.

“...I’m Virgil.” The giant spoke. Patton smiled encouragingly up at him, glad they were getting somewhere.

A moment later, Patton felt his arm yanked to the side. He yelped, rapidly trying to keep his footing.

“Sorry!” Virgil quickly released him, looking embarrassed as he returned to his curled in position.

“No no, it’s alright!” Patton was quick to try and comfort Virgil as he tried to ignore the soreness traveling up his arm. “My instructions weren’t very clear, and I was just surprised is all!” 


	2. I'm Not Going Anywhere

Patton’s arm clearly began to ache, so he tried to subtly cradle it in front of his chest. Of course Virgil noticed, the giant curling in on himself. Figures Virgil would hurt the first person who dared to get close.

“Why are you out here all alone?” The human asked. 

Virgil winced at the memories, drumming his fingers anxiously on his knees.

_ “Human sympathizer.” _

_ “Good for nothing crybaby.” _

_ “Mom was right about you.” _

“I...I wasn’t wanted.” Virgil finally spoke, deciding the human deserved an answer. 

“Who wouldn’t want you?” Patton tilted his head. “C’mon, don’t listen to them. They’re just jealous of how cute you are.” Patton’s teasing tone made Virgil raise an eyebrow.

“I broke your arm.” Virgil reminded him.

“What, this?” Patton lifted his arm slightly, chuckling. “This isn’t broken. Only a...little sore. Don’t worry about it, kiddo. Mistakes happen.”

“Yeah, I’m aware.” Virgil scoffed. “My whole life is just a series of mistakes.”

  
“Hey now!” Patton protested, looking stern. “Don’t you go talking bad about yourself like that.”

Virgil let out a sigh. “Look, I get what you’re trying to do, okay? But, and I’m saying this because I care about you getting hurt again,” Virgil laid down on the ground, turning his back to Patton. “Leave me alone.” 

There was quiet for a moment, then a shifting of the leaves as the human presumably walked away. Virgil knew it was for Patton’s own good, but a selfish part of him had hoped the human would stay. 

Virgil tensed, suddenly feeling a tugging on the back of his jacket. 

... _ what. _

“Sorry, didn’t want to startle you.” Patton’s voice was a soft chuckle behind his head. “Thought I’d give you a warning.”

Virgil desperately wanted to turn and see the human who dared get so close, but he didn’t know how close Patton was actually standing. He didn’t want to squish Patton, heaven forbid.

“I know you’re just trying to protect me.” Patton explained. “But I’m not going anywhere.”

“...I’ll just walk away then.” Virgil’s threat was clearly empty.

“I’ll follow you.” Patton’s tone was much more serious, and even if his legs were shorter Virgil didn’t doubt that Patton would indeed follow him all the way home. Even if that journey took much longer for a human.

“ _ Why? _ ” Virgil said incredulously. This human was insane. “People are scared of me because I’m so big. So why aren’t you?” There was a moment of silence.

“Because I can tell you’re hurting.” Patton explained. Virgil felt a tiny amount of pressure on the back of his head as the human began to run his hand along Virgil’s hair. “And no matter your size, you’re still a person. I may not understand what you’re going through, but I don’t want you to be alone. So I’ll stay with you until you feel better.” 

“You’re gonna be here a long time then.” Virgil gave a humorless laugh. It had been a long time since Virgil was truly happy.

“That’s okay.” Patton said with a smile. “I’ve got time.”


End file.
